massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Council Era (83 CE)/ The Siege of Krulus Mor
Posts 1 Kredawt Darx Apart from the hum of the tanks and dropships, and the whir of vehicles. There was also the march of soldiers, but Kurvok didn't care. He was lying on top of a Krogan Tomkah, staring at the lower area of an Asari, hanging her legs off of a gunship. Kredawt grinned again, when his view of the wondrous Asari was cut off by a building. He sat up, and saw the soldiers had entered the city. The formation was simple. Krogans up front, being the strongest, a Tomkah behind them, Quarians, Salarians, and Batarians sandwiched in the middle of more vehicles covering the rear. There were occasional Rhooks running besides the convoy, but Asari had the comfort of riding in the Tomkah and other vehicles, or in the gunships. Kredawt looked around, and static came in on his comm, along with the voice of a Krogan Tomkah driver. "This place is deserted...." Wind kicked up sand in the tall, adobe looking buildings, curved, and rounded. No one seemed to question the fact that an hour ago, the Dezba had been but all killed. "You got anything on radar?", a Quarian asked. A Salarian responded. "Nothing. This place is dead..." There was movement inside a building, a door blown down, apparently. A Krogan noticed. "We've got movement inside a building." A Quarian looked around. "Which building?" The Krogan rolled his eyes. "The one over there!" A Salarian chimed in. "We can't see where Krogan. We are safely in the middle, where as you, are cannon fod-" There was a loud explosion, and suddenly the Krogans spread. The Tomkah driver squealed onto the comm, saying, "Ready your weapons comrades! Three Krogans just got downed by a Rachni worker hiding in the sand!" The Krogans threw grenades into buildings, and one threw one into a window, halfway up a skyscraper. It was a very narrow building, and all that was above the window fell unto the road ahead. "Who threw that!?", the Tomkah driver asked impatiently, as the road ahead was blocked. There was no reply. The Tomkah turned, everyone following, as they saw a line of Rachni ahead. The Tomkah fired a large bullet from a coilgun on top, blowing a hole in the Rachni. The pure force threw Darx off. "Hey!", he yelled, but no one heard him over the gunfire and acid rain. He waited for a gap in the convoy, and then moved inside with the other species. The Gunships spread, all firing on the Rachni inside buildings, collapsing many, others just disintegrating. The Tomkah fired again, wasting more than twelve Rachni. Salarians ran out, following the convoy from inside the buildings, clearing them of ambushing Rachni. The convoy moved out unto a large, long bridge running over a fast, boulder filled, whitewater river. There was a line of Rachni ahead. The Tomkah driver crackled onto the comm. "I can't fire here. It could collapse the bridge, and we wouldn't be able to get out of downtown. We'd be swimming, ya hear?" An Asari gunship pilot crackled in too. "The bombers can't engage either, but we'll get 'em with the chaingun." Fifteen gatling guns fired on the Rachni, but one started throwing acid on the bridge supports. "They're trying to collapse the bridge! Ground forces, engage!", an Asari commando said. The Salarians were catching up to the rest of the convoy, climbing over vehicles to get to the frontlines. They hadn't made it just yet. 2 Morva Dervan Morva stood in a Batarian Gunship hands on the chaingun. The Rachni were moving for the bridge to cut off support taht would slow down the offensive. The gunship swooped in from the rachni controlled side of the bridge. Morva kept squeezing the trigger watching the Rachni get glassed by the three hundred and eighty seven round per minute fire. The gunship swooped over a Tomkah and Morva jumped out. Landing on the top where snipers and riflemen were putting suppressing fire on the Rachni. He ran up to a quarian with a Locke. He patted his shoulder and he ignored him. He yelled "Lieutenant." over the gunfire and the quarian, only a sergeant turned to him. "Cache?" he asked him. The quarian pointed to the fr left end of the Tomkah. Morva nodded and ran to see around seventy Malaks. Because the guns took long to reload and were depleted quick. Most units kept a cache of Malaks so when one's clip was empty they could pick up a loaded one instead of reloading to save time. Morva grabbed one and hooked three to his back. His armor had three sets of six hooks running verticaly. The hooks would open and then be snapped shut. Perfect for storing weaponry. Morva then ran to the Tomkah's front and started to fire on the Rachni as they ran towards them. He yelled to the snipers to focus fire on the one's trying to collapse the bridge as a quarian gunship started hovering on oe side of the bridge firing away while marines jumped from and into the water to swim to shore. Mova kept firing as the Rachni resistance died down. STG started to arrive and started firing away. In ten minutes the Rachni had fallen back and the convoy was moving. The convoy kept moving. The Rachni had dissapeared now. Everybody knew they were waiting to ambush the convoy. They didn't know when however. Morva looked at a silver knife with an obsidian hilt. Takavor had left it behind before his clan dissapeared. "Shame" Morva thought. "You kill one rich guy's kid after saving everbody's lives and daddy has your entire species destroyed." Morva had been unwilling to kill a single dezba after Takavor saved their lives and killed that queen. To him they deserved that much. Foxtrot12 06:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) 3 Adaria She fell about ten feet through the air until she hit the ground, her feet making a 'thump' sounding similar to a rock striking a helmet. Adaria had landed into the thick of Rachni War action; Ragnora, the Manaba homeworld. Her team quickly followed her, thump, thump....One of her sisters turned to her and asked, "What exactly does Tyrin want us to do, again?" "We're going to destroy the religion of the Manaba." she replied. "And how exactly are we to do that?" "He'll contact us soon enough." "What kind of fucking response is that?" "Vivia, shut the fuck up, we've got Rachni on our asses!" A small pack of three or four buggers charged straight for them. "Like shooting Pyjaks in a barrel..." one of the Batarians said, swiftly ending each of the Rachni's lives with a quick shot to the head with his Mattock. "Good job, Karr." Adaria stated. The ten-member team began marching forward, down the rocky mountain path. Adaria and her two sisters were in the front, as always, with the two Batarian brothers, Karr and Lissk, behind them. The rear was taken up by the five Salarians. Adaria noticed several caves ahead; she expected that there were more Rachni, ready to ambush them on the moment's notice. She ordered the rest of her team to back up, while she continued forward. Suddenly, a dozen Rachni barreled towards her from all directions. She swept them into the air with a biotic whirlwind, then gripped each one in a biotic field, finishing them off by crushing their invertebrate bodies. "All right, that should be all of them, for now at least." The only team member that was the least bit surprised by her power was their newest recruit, one of the Salarians. They marched on for an hour or so, until Adaria spotted a lone Krogan standing several dozen yards away from the edge of the path. "Hoi, snipe that Krogan. Show the disgusting fucks what we think of their kind." Hoi walked over to the corner of the path, and began aligning his shot. He fired with perfect aim, but his round barely made an indent into the Krogan's head, despite the fact that he wasn't wearing a helmet. "What the fuck?", Adaria shouted. "That was flesh you hit right there...dead on, straight into his skull." Those were the last words Hoi heard. A Rachni leaped from the cliff above Hoi's head and mauled him. The beast was shot full of rounds, but they were too late. "Poor bastard...didn't even see that monstrosity." Adaria and her team bowed their heads in respect for a moment. They heard the unmistakable bellow of a Krogan from the nearby cavern. "Shit!", they all cried. They turned their guns in the direction of the cavern, and then turned their bodies. There was a smallish Krogan standing in the entrance of the cavern. He was the spitting image of the Krogan Hoi had shot. "Peace, fellows. I am unarmed, not a threat to any of you. I am wondering what this mixed species group is doing on this planet. I do not get the feeling that you are soldiers." "Why does that Krogan look exactly like you?", Adaria said quickly. "Oh, that is one of my stone decoys. It's just a statue; that's why your soldier's shot had little effect on it." He began to pace around the group, as they lowered their guns, accepting that he was not a threat. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Bragan, the Krogan master of deception, and evasion." Lovelyb0nes 16:55, August 15, 2010 (UTC) 4 Kredawt Darx Darx grabbed a Malak, and got behind the coilgun on the Tomkah. He looked up, and grabbed more MREs. He ate more "Long-lasting Fish-dog Meat". Little, compacted, Varren bites. They tasted horrible, not like the good, fresh meat from Tuchanka. He scarfed down three more, and took a drink of water from his bottle. All of the convoy finally crossed the bridge. He heard talking behind him, and saw three Krogan standing by the bridge, all clad in black armor. They were arming charges. Kredawt listened in, as one said, "Remember, we don't blow up the bridge until the convoy comes back over. This place is an island, remember, and one small bridge to funnel all the idiotic Rachni into." Another rolled his eyes. "Fine." They put a charge on each column of the bridge, and ran to some foliage to the side. Special forces Krogans. They would hold the bridge. The Manaban streets were quiet, the towering tan structures wondrous, yet drab. You always thought you would see movement, but it wouldn't be. They were still in the outskirts, in an industrial part of the city. There were trenches on the sides of the road, with drainage tunnels. Perfect cover for Rachni. The convoy moved on, in complete silence. Everyone was watching the trenches. There was an industrial factory, smoke still fuming. Suddenly, there was an explosion. A small explosion. Kredawt's eyes widened. "GET TO COVER!!!", he screamed, jumping from the top hatch into the Tomkah. He saw hundreds of Rachni run out of the facility, as the facility erupted in a deafeningly loud, and blindingly bright explosion. The Tomkah was thrown into the air, all forces that were inside, shaken. The coilgun fired a shot into the air, but landed in a drainage trench. Kredawt shook his head. He sat up, and felt wet. Water from the drainage trench was leaking in from a large hole. A few Asari and a Quarian had survived, but the rest of them were dead. An Asari opened the door to the driver's room, and looked back. "Driver's dead.", she said, over the sound as water trickling into the Tomkah. Kredawt opened the top hatch, which was now the side hatch. He smelled a horrible smell, as he looked up and out. There was no sign of the facility. It was decimated, all that was left in its wake, a large charred crater. There were small spots of fire everywhere. Some forces were still alive, hiding behind the turned over Tomkah, or in the trench, but most were left on the road, wounded, burning, crawling, or dead. Kredawt jumped out, and looked around. The gunships had landed. They were unscathed. There was no sign of the Rachni, though. 5 Adaria "I find it very difficult to believe that a Krogan could evade anything." "I cannot blame you for such thoughts, blue woman. My people have a brutish nature. My people's philosophy is destroy, destroy, destroy. I rejected such an ideology. I chose to hide until the brutes destroyed themselves through their senseless war, and then I would emerge from my cavern and build a society out of their ruins. However, after a century of hiding, I grew weary. I decided that I could wait for the self-destruction of my people from offworld. So I boarded one the ships sent from your Citadel to recruit my people, and with the rest of the soldiers, I was shipped here to Ragnora. When we were dropped off, I simply snuck away. It was fortuitous that none of the soldiers recognized me." "Why do you say that? Are you a fugitive from justice among your people?" "In a way, I am. As I had said previously, I did not embrace the bloodthirsty nature of my people. I simply was not born with the blood rage inside of me. I am a peaceful, pacifistic being. When I refused to serve my clan as a soldier in my people's civil war, I became an outcast, hunted for my refusal to serve. I believe there is a term for it...going AWOL". "Going AWOL is generally out of cowardice, Bragan." "Ah, I see.... But I am no coward. Despite my preference for nonviolence, I knew that at times I would have to defend myself while in hiding. So I found and trained in a combat method that kept me as far away from the violence as possible. I am a master of sniper rifles, and long-range combat." "How long have you been wandering this planet?" "Around 8 months or so. In that entire amount of time, I never had to engage in combat with a single Rachni." "How is that even possible?" "I told you, I am a master of evasion. On Tuchanka, I developed cloaking technology and built it into my armor." He pressed a button on the arm of his armor, and completely disappeared. A few moments later, he pressed it again, reappearing about 10 yards from where he had been standing. "I also use stone decoys that distract hostile beings, like the one your team mate shot. With simpler beings like the Rachni, the statues can convince them for short periods that I have been killed, until they see me again." "You said you are skilled with sniper rifles?" "Indeed." "How would you like to join my team? You're competent enough, and we need a new sniper. You can take Hoi's old rifle." "May I ask you just one question first, blue woman?" "Yes, you may Krogan. And my name's Adaria, so you know." "Very well Adaria. What exactly is this team of yours?" "We're freelance mercenaries, serving whoever pays enough." "Soldiers for hire...well, I don't expect to have another chance for upgrading my lifestyle. I will join your team, and serve as your sniper, but I want to mostly serve for reconnaissance and stealth missions." "Done. Welcome to the team, Bragan." She shook hands with the young Krogan, who could be no older than 150. Bragan walked over to Hoi's body and took his rifle. "This gun seems to be in good condition, but when I have the opportunity, I would like to rebuild the custom rifle I had on Tuchanka. I lost it when my last shelter was raided." "I'll get you whatever parts you need, Bragan. Everyone, huddle up, Tyrin has finally contacted me. Bragan, he can explain some of the events that have been going on of late to you, and then he can give us the specifics of the mission." Lovelyb0nes 18:48, August 15, 2010 (UTC) 6 Adaria "I can lead us to this Tomb." The entire team looked at Bragan in surprise. "It's within a massive cave system inside of one of the mountains. Unfortunately, the entire cavern system is infested with Rachni." "Well....shit." one of the Batarians said. "Actually, there is a small fissure split off from the rest of the system. I used it as a shelter for a month. I found the tomb, and the Rachni, when I went scavenging within the caverns with my cloaking on, looking for food. We could use that fissure as our entrance point, but part of the team would have to defend it from the Rachni until the other team returned." Adaria collected her thoughts for several moments. "We'll split the team 60-40. The Salarians will defend the fissure with Karr and Lissk, while you lead my sisters and I to the Tomb." "Then let's move forward." Lovelyb0nes 20:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) 7 Adaria They had finally arrive at the fissure, the side entrance into the caverns that hid the Tomb of the Virtuous. Bragan had modified her and her sisters' armor sets to that they could be cloaked as well. As they were preparing for their departure further into the caverns, Adaria turned to her soldiers and gave them what posibly could be the last words they would ever hear from her. "Karr, Lissk, I swear that if you two die during the mission, I will deliver your shotguns to your father. I will tell him that you two gave your lives for the good of the universe." "It's for the good of the universe to commit cultural genocide?", Bragan asked. "In this situation, yes it is Bragan." "Very well, continue." "Salarians...well, sorry I don't remember your names, first of all. But more importantly, actually Karr and Lissk should hear this too. All of your lives will be at extreme risk, so all of you should get inspiring words." "This isn't very inspiring, Adaria." "Shut the fuck up, Lissk. Do you really want those to be the last words you ever hear? I didn't think so. Now, as I was saying, you're all going to make out like bandits if you live. So put all you've fucking got into this!" "Noe that's inspiring...or at least the make out like bandits part." "I suck at inspiring. Sue me." "I will if I die in here." "You really have to be this bitchy in what could be our last conversation? You couldn't just hold your fucking tongue for one moment? I expected better than that" "I thought you knew me better than to expect anything of me, Adaria." "Good point, Lissk." She turned on her cloak and began to walk behind Bragan, with her sisters closely following her. He lead them until they reached the end of the tunnel, and an entrance into a larger chamber stocked with Rachni. "We need a distraction so the chamber will be less crowded, Karr." Karr pulled a cluster bomb out of his pack. "This should get their attention." While his brother and two of the Salarians guarded the other entrance into the area, he stationed the other two Salarians behind him. He swung and tossed the cluster bomb into the main chamber; as it fell to the ground, each piece of explosive ordnance was launched by pressurized air from the main device. As the harmless main chamber fell in front of a Rachni, the clusters scattered around the room and detonated, each killing at least a dozen Rachni in the large chamber. Almost all of the beasts went for the entrance that he had thrown the bomb from, giving Bragan and the Asari a clear run to the next chamber. Lovelyb0nes 02:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Category:The Council Era (83 CE)